Haunted
by livdunham
Summary: Katniss se ve envuelta en sus inseguridades tras saber que está embarazada de su primer hijo. Su mente aún guarda los horribles acontecimientos de su adolescencia, ¿cómo influirá sobre la noticia de su futura maternidad? -Antes del epílogo-
1. Aún hay fantasmas

Este es mi primer fanfic sobre Los Juegos del Hambre. Finalmente, ayer por la tarde, logré terminar de leer Sinsajo y, a pesar de amar cómo concluyó la historia, no pude conformarme con dejarlo hasta ahí, al menos no sin tener algunas respuestas de lo que había pasado en las vidas de Katniss y Peeta mientras crecían juntos.

Esta historia está basada antes del epílogo, lo que sucedió después de que ellos dejaran la adolescencia a sus espaldas y desearan tener una vida juntos.

Se sabe que los matrimonios en el 12 no son como los que nosotros conocemos actualmente, no es algo tan oficial, sin embargo, algo significativo para sus habitantes donde deciden permanecer juntos luego de dar los votos. Esta historia se basa en el matrimonio de Katniss y Peeta y cómo el embarazo lo afecta un poco debido a los pensamientos e ideas sobre la maternidad que Katniss tuvo desde niña.

Espero que les guste, aún trabajo en la segunda parte. No olviden de publicar sus comentarios en los reviews para así saber qué les parece y qué debería mejorar para la próxima.

**I**: Aún hay fantasmas

La noticia sobre mi embarazo voló más rápido de lo que pensé. Aún trataba de convencerme de que todo estaría bien mientras la puerta principal de mi casa no podía permanecer cerrada por más de cinco minutos para recibir a los amigos que venían a felicitarnos.

Era como si de repente volviera a tener dieciséis, despertando por la mañana mientras los primeros rayos de luz bañaban el distrito y los nervios por un nuevo año de cosecha me carcomía por dentro. No era mi nombre saliendo entre los miles lo que me preocupaba, mi persona se encontraba una de las últimas en mi lista de prioridades, si no el de mi hermana, Prim con sus sólo doce años, no podía concebir la idea de verla caminando hacia el escenario y a pesar de que su nombre sólo se encontraba una vez, ese hecho no me dejaba tranquila. Aquella mañana le dije a Gale, es más, le repetí, que nunca tendría hijos, ya que nunca permitiría que pasaran por esa situación, que no deseaba ponerlos en el puesto que ocupé por dos años, que no sería capaz de dejarlos marchar a su suerte en un tren y luego seguirlos por televisión para ver cómo corrían y luchaban por sus vidas.

Ésa era la razón que me impulsó a ser siempre reacia a la idea de agrandar nuestra familia con Peeta a pesar de las muchas insistencias de su parte. Sé que luego de un tiempo me dejaba estar con mis ideas y no continuaba en sus intentos de convencerme porque me ama y sabía que nos heriría si en algún momento yo decidía aceptar sólo para mantener nuestro matrimonio en funcionamiento. Sin embargo me encontré encerrada en el baño en cuclillas con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro en mis manos tratando de mantener la compostura, de mostrarme un poco más optimista sobre la situación y de no sentirme culpable con mi reacción. No es que lamentara el embarazo ni que deseara que ese niño no naciera nunca, pero no dejaba de pensar que el plan que tuve desde mi adolescencia era mucho mejor que el que la vida me tenía preparado en el futuro.

"_No es que las cosas sigan como hace quince años atrás, todo cambió, ya no es lo mismo_" Me decía a mí misma en susurros cuando sentía que perdería la cabeza "_No tendrás que preocuparte nunca más de esos temores, los Juegos del Hambre ya no existen, la gente sigue teniendo familias... no es que los Juegos los haya detenido antes_."

Los primeros días después de la confirmación fueron duros de aceptar y de sobrellevar, mi mente había sido retorcida por la brutalidad de los juegos, por las matanzas y ríos de sangre que vi por la televisión y que viví en carne propia, que ya no pude abandonar aquellos recuerdos, sólo aprendí a vivir con ellos, a hacerlos a un lado, pero a pesar de mis intentos por tratar de ignorarlos, ellos siempre volvían para intervenir en mis decisiones y acciones. Era verdad, los Juegos se habían acabado para siempre, pero el sólo hecho de recordar cómo mi corazón palpitaba mientras subía por ese tubo transparente y en los momentos previos al final de la cuenta regresiva, me hacía aferrarme a la promesa que me había hecho y temblaba cuando mi mano acababa inconscientemente en mi vientre. "Lo siento" Susurré.

"Katniss" Dijo Peeta con el auricular del teléfono apoyado contra el pecho. Yo no había escuchado el aparato sonar. Dejé el sofá y avancé lentamente hacia mi esposo y tomé el teléfono sin verlo a los ojos.

"¿Hola?" Pregunté en una voz seca y sin ánimos mientras escuché los pasos de Peeta alejarse hacia la cocina.

"_Me alegra escucharte después de tanto tiempo_" Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea y sentí como si algo tirara de las comisuras de mis labios para formar una sonrisa "aunque suenas diferente, ¿aún en shock?"

"La verdad es que sí, ¿cómo llegaste a enterarte?" Le pregunté a Beete sin borrar mi sonrisa

Él bufó "Deberías estar preguntándote quién ha sido el desinformado que no ha llegado a saberlo" Rió

Y no me había equivocado en decir que la noticia había volado. Beete nunca dejó el Distrito 2 excepto por sus visitas a nuestra casa y trabajos oficiales. Supuse que me llamaba desde allá, su hogar y que no era el único en saber de mi embarazo, pues no era el único que me conocía. Guardé silencio por un minuto con la pregunta en la punta de mi lengua pero que no sería capaz de soltar, al menos no en mi casa, no por teléfono.

"_Llamaba para felicitarte_" Dijo luego de ese incómodo silencio _"estamos todos muy contentos por ustedes_" _Todos. _Beete había contestado a la pregunta que nunca llegué a formular usando sólo una palabra.

"Gracias, espero que todo esté bien por allá, envíales mis saludos, ¿quieres?" Y envié el mensaje sin nombrar a nadie pero sólo a una persona en específico.

"_Por supuesto, se lo haré llegar, adiós, Katniss_"

"Adiós" Pero lo dije muy tarde, Beete ya había colgado. Me quedé de pie por unos segundos antes de volver a dejar el auricular donde correspondía. Yo había entendido las palabras de Beete y él las mías y sus últimas palabras me dejaron intranquila.

Mi contacto con Gale había terminado hace muchos años, no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde que decidió quedarse en el Distrito 2; supuse que creía, igual que todos fuera del 12, que aún seguía mentalmente inestable luego de regresar de la batalla en el Capitolio lo que produjo que no intentara comunicarse conmigo, además quise mantenerlo fuera de mi vida por un tiempo mientras mi perspectiva de sus actos cambiaba o al menos aprendía a vivir con ellas. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y nunca supe de él hasta semanas después de mi compromiso con Peeta; al igual que ahora, se corrió la voz y la noticia llegó a oídos de Gale y mi madre.

"_Katniss"_ Arrastró letra por letra, casi obligándose a sí mismo a decir mi nombre en voz alta, cosa que, creo yo, no había hecho en años desde que éramos jóvenes.

Me quedé en silencio esperando sus palabras, no podía hablar, tenía los dedos agarrotados contra el auricular del teléfono y mis ojos escocían tras escuchar aquella familiar voz decir mi nombre de nuevo a pesar de estar un poco distorsionada debido al paso de los años.

Vaciló un instante y luego las palabras salieron de golpe de su boca "Supe de tu compromiso con Peeta ayer por la tarde, no sabía si debía llamarte en seguida o luego… la verdad es que decidí esperar hasta hoy porque debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para felicitarte"

"No es tan complicado dar las felicitaciones" Pero sí, sí lo era, al menos para él, lo supe por el silencio que guardó tras mis palabras, pero suspiró tratando de que no lo oyera y dijo:

"_Me alegro de que hayas podido seguir con tu vida y que te encuentres bien. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, espero que seas feliz_" Y la línea se cortó, dejándome completamente desconcertada. Quise colgar y apretar el botón de remarcado, pues sentía cómo la sangre me hervía en las venas. ¿Qué quería decir con "espero que seas feliz"? Quiero decir… yo estaba feliz con Peeta, siempre había sido feliz con él, sólo que no podía darme cuenta, ya que en ese tiempo mi vida estaba siendo controlada y que cada paso en falso significaba el sufrimiento de un ser querido; pero ¿quiso Gale darme a entender de que mi felicidad estaba con él y no con Peeta? Que si alguna vez fui feliz, ¿fue sólo con Gale por las cosas que pasamos juntos, por los momentos en el bosque? Pero eso sólo había sido durante nuestra infancia y adolescencia donde creímos que moriríamos y tendríamos una corta vida, pero logramos sobrevivir y nuestras vidas avanzaron, tuvimos tiempo de darnos cuenta dónde y al lado de quién pertenecíamos en verdad, pues teníamos tiempo ilimitado no delimitado gracias a las opresiones del Capitolio y sus juegos de control.

Volví a mi posición en el sofá, recostada de lado y con las piernas amarradas por mis brazos, y vi las noticias en la televisión. Escuché cómo Peeta apagaba la luz de la cocina y subía por las escaleras a la habitación.

Le disgustaba el hecho de que la vida perdiera el sentido para mí luego de la noticia de mi embarazo, pero así fue cómo él interpretó las cosas. ¿Cómo mi vida iba a perder el sentido debido a eso? Era absurdo. Por supuesto que estaba feliz pero aún continuaba luchando contra mis propios fantasmas y él parecía no comprenderlo. Él siempre quiso tener hijos, sin importar las atrocidades que les esperaba en ese antiguo mundo que solíamos conocer y logramos derrocar, él había asumido que tarde o temprano los suyos tendrían que enfrentarse al destino que nosotros corrimos, pero yo no, yo nunca estuve dispuesta a hacerlos pasar por eso, al menos no después de la muerte de mi padre.

Vi cómo mi madre se alejaba y cómo finalmente dejamos de existir para ella en su mundo de tristeza y desconsuelo. Quizá se preocupaba por mí cada año en la cosecha pero no lo demostraba, al contrario, Prim se quedaba con ella en casa, pues mi madre no salía si no la alentaban a hacerlo y yo debía caminar sola, temblando hacia la plaza en el centro de la ciudad para ver a Effie subir al escenario y meter la mano en la bola transparente mientras mi corazón deseaba salir de mi pecho, correr lejos y dejar mi cuerpo inerte descansar sobre la arena sin vida.

Para ese entonces ya era independiente y no la necesitaba a mi lado, pero en mis más profundos deseos, quería que ella estuviera allí, consciente, con vida en los ojos, esperando por mí hasta que la atrocidad pasase y luego me abrazara como todos los padres del 12 hacían con sus no seleccionados hijos. Ella nunca lo hizo, tampoco la vi respirar de alivio cuando me veía llegar a casa por la noche luego de desquitar mis emociones en el bosque con Gale.

Apagué el televisor y subí. Peeta estaba sentado al borde de la cama observando la alfombra del piso en silencio. Me acerqué a él y suspiré.

"Las atrocidades que vivimos me persiguen a donde quiera que vaya y son capaces de teñir todo lo bueno que me pasa a mi alrededor. Tú siempre estuviste dispuesto a mandarlos a una arena a pelear, pero lo que viví ahí dentro no se lo deseo a nadie, menos a mis hijos. Aún debo adaptar mi cabeza a este mundo donde los juegos ya no existen y que el hijo que vamos a tener estará a salvo" Dije sin detenerme a tomar aire

Peeta levantó la cabeza, clavó sus azules ojos en los míos y susurró "Y yo estaré aquí para recordártelo _siempre_"


	2. Punto aparte

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Dejé la primera plana hecha antes de irme a un concierto y al volver no tuve tiempo para nada debido al trabajo y las clases.

Supuestamente la primera parte iba a ser la única, ya que empecé con una simple idea pero al final me fui por otro camino y tuve que continuar con lo que había empezado. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, tampoco tengo una historia definida de lo que será más adelante, pero creo que dejé claro que me centraré en el punto de vista de Katniss y cómo su forma de pensar sobre el nuevo Panem cambia tras su maternidad.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. No es tan sentimental como el anterior porque son las dos de la mañana pero no quería hacerlos seguir esperando. Espero sus reviews. Besos

**-**PD: **Muchas** gracias por sus comentarios, me alegró un montón saber que les gustó el primer capítulo, leí unas cuantas sugerencias/peticiones a las que no me podré negar, ya que las encontré excelentes.

**II: **Punto aparte

Cada mañana me despertaba sobresaltada, empapada en mi propio sudor y Peeta me acunaba contra su pecho para lograr tranquilizarme; ahora sufro sola en mi agonía, tal vez ya me había acostumbrado o simplemente me había resignado a despertar con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza contra las costillas.

Así pasaron los meses, entre pesadillas y cansancio debido a mi poco descanso durante las noches, sin embargo los malos sueños hacían contraste con la realidad. Por las noches volvía a ese Panem bajo el control del Capitolio, cuando despertaba salía de mi casa y la realidad me abofeteaba en la cara, mostrándome un país libre y sin miedos. ¿Por qué mi cabeza se empeñaba en olvidar aquello durante las noches? En poco tiempo empecé a cuestionarme mi propia salud mental; quizá de verdad me había vuelto loca o quizá los miles de golpes que me había dado en el pasado comenzaron a afectar mi cerebro, sobre todo mi memoria de corto plazo que no podía retener la nueva información que adquiría durante la mañana. Sin embargo, hablé con Cyrus, un médico del capitolio que actualmente reside en el 12, sobre mis preocupaciones y negó problema alguno con mi cabeza. "Creo que estás pasando por un período de mucho stress, Katniss" Me había dicho con su suave y calmada voz aquel día en el hospital "Eso no es bueno, ni para ti ni para tu bebé. Debes procurar mantenerte tranquila, no hay nada malo contigo, estás en perfectas condiciones pero si deseas hablar de tus preocupaciones con alguien más, puedo darte el nombre de un psicó…"

"No" Negué antes de que terminara de pronunciar la palabra. Sería una persona muy cerrada de mente si pensara que un psicólogo era para gente mentalmente enferma, pues sabía que no era así, pero no quería acudir a uno, sólo necesitaba la confirmación de que mi estado mental era saludable, lo otro eran sólo mis asuntos personales, podía lidiar con ellos "Gracias, pero tendré que negarme. Estoy bien" Fingí una sonrisa.

Observé mi demacrado cuerpo en el espejo del baño. Las marcas de los injertos de piel jamás se borraron, se mimetizaron con el color de mi piel pero permanecían ahí, en silencio, camufladas pero siempre presentes. Así era como sentía que eran mis recuerdos, como horribles cicatrices grabadas en mis neuronas, porque a pesar de que los acontecimientos hubiesen sucedido muchos años atrás, seguían presentes.

Ya estaba cansada conmigo misma de darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez pero era inevitable, sentía que le había fallado a mi familia, a ese bebé que aún no había nacido, pues alguna vez hice una promesa de nunca traerlos al mundo y ahora sólo unos cuantos meses quedan para que llegue al lugar donde deseé nunca haber nacido.

Mis ojos aún permanecían clavados en mis cicatrices cuando lo sentí.

Algo se removió por menos de un segundo dentro de mí. Apartaba con cuidado lo que se encontraba en su camino y a pesar de ser una sensación incómoda a la que no estaba acostumbrada, fue impresionante y hermoso. Me quedé quieta y en silencio, esperando a que ocurriera de nuevo y pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas pero no sentí nada más que la puerta de enfrente cerrándose al entrar Peeta.

Estaba anonadada, observándome al espejo sin hacer nada más que aferrarme a esa dulce sensación que experimenté por tan breve tiempo, la confirmación de que mi hijo estaba ahí, luchando por sobrevivir, creciendo en mi interior para llegar a la realidad. Él era como yo, como Peeta, como todos los que vencimos en Los Juegos del Hambre. Cada uno de nosotros había luchado por sus vidas, por salir de esa arena con un corazón impulsando sangre por las venas. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo? ¿Cómo no iba a querer que viniera a este mundo si él luchaba con sobrevivir mientras llegaba su turno? Lo esperaba, tal y como cada madre esperaba que sus hijos volvieran a casa con vida.

"¿Katniss?" Peeta llamó desde el primer piso. No contesté, sólo era capaz de sentir unas tibias lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. "¿Katniss?" Volvió a llamar, esta vez entrando a nuestra habitación. Supongo que corrió hacia el baño tras ver la puerta entreabierta, ya que la abrió bruscamente. "Katniss, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupado al verme llorando, acunando mi rostro en sus manos.

Asentí en silencio aún con la mirada perdida, envuelta en mis cavilaciones, no quería volver a la realidad, quería disfrutar ese momento que ahora formaba parte de mis recuerdos.

"Katniss, por favor contesta" Insistió, apartando un mechón de cabello de mis ojos

"Peeta" Mi voz se cortó en la última sílaba. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, tomé su mano y la apoyé en el lugar donde sentí el leve movimiento de nuestro hijo.

Él me miró con desconcierto, yo aguardé, hasta que al fin se volvió a repetir, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

"¿Lo sentiste?" Pregunté, pero me di cuenta que aquella pregunta era innecesaria. Vi cómo su rostro se iluminaba de alegría y sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. La reacción de Peeta ante el segundo movimiento de nuestro hijo formó parte de uno de mis recuerdos más preciados.

Las cenizas de mis esperanzas habrán pasado desapercibidas para mí por mucho tiempo pero siempre estuvieron presentes, calientes y encendidas, este niño avivó el fuego, las cenizas se convirtieron en llamas y las llamas cambiaron mi forma de ver las cosas.

Había una gran esperanza de que él creciera a salvo de todo, feliz en nuestro distrito, ajeno a las atrocidades de nuestro pasado, a lo que había bajo sus pies; que no eran más que cenizas de otros tiempos, de aquellos que alguna vez fueron parte de mi vida. Pero como las cenizas de mi interior, el 12 resurgió para albergar a todos aquellos que estaban por venir. Si un pueblo que cambió la historia del lugar donde vivimos pudo curar sus heridas, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo yo?

Lo más hermoso fue verlo crecer, sentirlo vivir dentro mío, conectarme, de alguna manera, con él, hablarle, agradecerle por haber mejorado mi visión del mundo, por borrar mis temores y hacerme comprender que no todo está perdido.

Salí del hospital dejando que el aire de la mañana limpiara mis pulmones; a la izquierda descansaba la alambrada en silencio, al otro lado, el lugar que me había hecho feliz por tantos años. Cuando miraba hacia el bosque podía sentir cómo mi ánimo cambiaba y mis pensamientos eran alegres y despreocupados, ahora esa sensación abarcaba el otro lado de la alambrada y todo lo que era el 12; era feliz tanto afuera como adentro, no necesitaba recurrir al bosque para ser feliz, no necesitaba dejar todo atrás para ir tras la felicidad, la felicidad había llegado hasta mí.

Pero aquella tarde fue diferente.

Salí de la pastelería con el pan que Peeta me había dado en una bolsa, no fue el peso de esta, ni el cansancio de mi espalda lo que hizo que se desplomara en el suelo a pocos metros de la puerta de mi casa.

Un par de grandes manos con cicatrices recogieron el contenido rápidamente mientras yo intentaba poner en orden el caos de mi cabeza.

"¿Es así como pretendes saludarme, tirando las cosas al suelo?" Preguntó entregándome la bolsa. Sin verlo, supe que sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos que observaban lo que era mi gran vientre hinchado, incapaz de ver mis propios pies.

Luego de un momento levanté la vista y contesté: "No pretendía saludarte en primer lugar, siempre evitas mis llamadas o estás muy ocupado para venir o siquiera aparecerte cuando voy al 4" El silencio dijo lo que su boca no pudo.

"Beete me dio la noticia" Dijo una vez que comencé a abrir la puerta. "Lo siento si llegué un poco tarde, necesitaba tiempo para entender algunas cosas… creo"

Bufé y entré, dejé la bolsa sobre la mesa de centro y me senté al sofá. Esperé que él lo hiciera pero se quedó de pie apoyado contra la puerta cerrada a su espalda.

"Recuerdo que vivías repitiéndome que nunca tendrías hijos" Continuó "pero veo que tu pensamiento cambió como todo en Panem

No tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, pero era Gale con quien siempre era sincera y abierta. "Mi mente nunca cambió, hasta que supe que estaba embarazada. Fue difícil de aceptarlo al comienzo, pero cuando lo sentí por primera vez…" Sonreí. "Recuerdo que después de los juegos, después de volver al 12 no podía explicarme por qué sobreviví para ver a un Panem destrozado, el que creí que nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero tal vez debía seguir con vida para que él llegase y me diera cuenta que las cosas no son como antes, que son mejor"

"No lo son Katniss" Dijo, tranquilo pero con cierta urgencia en la voz "Tú crees que todo es mejor porque tu vida es buena, porque tienes a tu esposo y crees que todo es color rosa, pero la verdad es que aún hay gente que no puede olvidar lo que pasó, que sigue llorando por su familia que ya no está, por esos que murieron en la guerra, inocentes que sólo trataban de refugiarse o arrancar de su propio distrito. La gente muere Katniss y muere con angustia"

"Tú vienes a reprocharme la muerte de los demás cuando, si mal no recuerdo, uno de tus planes fue el que me alejó de mi hermana para siempre. ¿Quieres saber si tengo angustia, pena, rencor? Sí, los tengo, todos y en todo este tiempo no he podido encontrar la persona a la que culpar. No sé si debería odiarte o dejar las cosas pasar, pero la verdad es que sé que Prim murió haciendo lo que amaba y el dolor sigue en mí, sí, pero al menos tengo el agrado de saber que murió feliz" Callé por un minuto, respiré hondo y luego dije: "No sé a qué viniste, la noticia se esparció hace mucho, para eso llegaste tarde, pero no para hacerme saber de que no te necesito. Aún guardas ese no sé qué que me hizo desinteresarme por ti. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, Gale; no creas que lo sigues siendo"


	3. Agujero negro

Muchas gracias, de verdad, por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Me alegró bastante el saber que algunos de ustedes esperaban mi actualización. Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar, pero escribo los capítulos apenas termino el anterior, no los tengo escritos desde antes pero creo que esta vez me demoré menos que con el segundo.

Espero que este sea de su agrado y para responder a algunas dudas, sí, voy a continuar el fic, no lo dejaré como (aunque ya no lo fue) one shot. Quizá tenga dos o tres capítulos más, hasta ese entonces espero que les guste lo que escribo y sigan mi historia hasta su final. Espero sus reviews.

**III: **Agujero negro

El cielo se había vuelto gris por la tarde y en las calles del 12 reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo se tensaba bajo los recuerdos que venían a mi mente y se confundían con la realidad que me abrazaba como las oscuras nubes que flotaban sobre mi cabeza.

Hacía años que no me embargaba esa desagradable sensación de que algo malo estaba por venir, ya que el temor y las guerras habían terminado, sin embargo había vuelto a recorrer mi espalda como un gélido escalofrío.

Quizá se debía a lo oscuro del cielo que no lo percibí antes de que el segundo bombardeo hiciera temblar la tierra bajo mis pies. Lejos, mucho más allá donde el 12 terminaba, algo destruía con todo a su paso.

Los deslizadores no tardaron en aparecer iluminando las desiertas calles con las luces de sus descomunales focos.

Algo se aferró con fuerza a mi pantorrilla mientras yo miraba con cara de espanto lo que sucedía sobre mi cabeza, cuando bajé la vista vi a mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años abrazado a mi pierna. Instintivamente lo rodeé con mis brazos y le susurré al oído que todo estaría bien, tratando, a la vez, de convencerme a mí misma.

Aquí estaba yo otra vez, rodeada de pánico y destrucción, sintiéndome como si volviese a tener diecisiete y con una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros, sabiendo que todo esto se habría evitado de haber muerto en la arena, de no habérseme ocurrido lo de las vallas y dejar que Peeta sobreviviera. Lo que sucedía ahora ¿era una repercusión de lo que alguna vez hice? ¿Por qué atacarían el distrito nuevamente?

Los juegos habían acabado, Panem vivía en tranquilidad sin un Capitolio que los controlara como marionetas, como lo hicieron conmigo, por lo tanto no había nadie que se revelara contra el sistema ergo ninguna razón aparente como para sacar los aerodeslizadores y arrasar con todo lo que se encontraran a su paso.

En el pasado pude haberme encontrado con un arco cargado en mis manos, ahora estaba de pie en el patio trasero con mi hijo en brazos que sollozaba por el sonido de las bombas cayendo a poca distancia de nosotros. Había cometido el error más grande de mi vida.

¿Qué hacía con un niño en mis brazos? ¿Qué le había hecho a mi propio hijo, inocente y ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor? ¿Lo había traído a la vida sólo para quitársela luego de un par de años de la misma forma en que se la quitaron a mi hermana? Él no merecía vivir tal atrocidad, tampoco escuchar el ruido de miles de bombas acabando con lo que, sin importar lo que pasara, era nuestro hogar. Le había fallado al romper mi promesa, al aceptar tener hijos con Peeta, al no haber muerto cuando se suponía que debía haberlo hecho y no sólo una vez, si no dos; el que me hubiesen mandado a la arena por segunda vez, era una señal lo bastante clara como para no darme cuenta y sí, lo hice, sabía que no me querían viva y que no habría segunda oportunidad para mí, no obstante, salí de la arena con el corazón latiendo en mi pecho avivando así aún más la llama de la furia de Snow.

De haber muerto no habría hecho que este niño llorara y temiera por su vida, tampoco las personas que me rodeaban, mucho menos a un país entero, en resumen, nadie tendría que sufrir de habérseme clavado uno de los cuchillos de Clove en la garganta.

Gale me reprochaba lo que alguna vez dije y juré con él a pesar de que se negara a mi decisión, pero tenía razón; dije que nunca tendría hijos y esa, tal vez, fue la mejor idea que alguna vez llegué a tener.

Por la mañana tomé una ducha de agua fría para sacar de mi cuerpo el sudor que me provocó la pesadilla y despejar mi cabeza de las atrocidades que mi subconsciente se empeñaba en mostrar cada vez que uno de mis recuerdos, por más pequeño que fuera, volviera a mí.

En el espejo vi mi aún más abultado vientre haciendo eco de mi atroz sueño la noche pasada. Aún no tenía a ese niño pero estaba por venir y era probable que vivir un bombardeo fuera su destino.

Vi mi rostro, cansado y atormentado, completamente distinto al que tenía días atrás, cuando una radiante sonrisa lo cubría por completo al cómo mi hijo se hacía más fuerte con el paso de las semanas.

Así fue como Gale me encontró, completamente curada y regocijándome con mi felicidad por mí embarazo. Era inimaginable la cantidad de sentimientos que lo invadieron esa tarde, aunque más que odio, pena y quizá celos, la decepción lo embargó por completo.

¿Cómo me habría sentido yo de haberlo visto con hijos luego de que me prometiera nunca tenerlos, ni siquiera conmigo que era su mejor amiga? Defraudada, enojada y triste al darme cuenta de que nunca había sido algo más para él como para dejar de lado mis pensamientos pesimistas y arriesgarme a ser feliz con él aunque la tierra se cayera a pedazos a nuestro alrededor.

Pero la promesa que hice cuando era una adolescente no había sido para él, tampoco para mí, había sido una promesa para ese niño que alguna vez tendría, para ese que crecía en mi interior y que se encontraba en mis brazos en el medio de mis pesadillas.

Peeta me encontró en el baño con el alma destrozada; no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a abrazarme como muchas otras veces lo había hecho cuando me veía llorando de pie junto a la ventana con las hormonas alborotadas debido al embarazo.

"¿Qué es esta vez?" Preguntó Peeta con cierto humor en la voz

"Gale" Contesté entre sollozos, algo enojada. Peeta guardó silencio tratando de mantener la calma.

"Se marcha hoy en la noche al 13"

"¿Sabes por qué está acá?" Él negó con la cabeza y ese fue el final del tema.

Apenas Peeta se marchó me volví un manojo de nervios. No podía estar quieta por más de cinco minutos y si lo hacía estaba pendiente de la puerta principal por si el timbre sonaba.

No había nada en la televisión que me distrajera y a pesar de estar cansada por la mala noche, no podía cerrar los ojos. Dejé el sofá y salí de la casa. Cuando toqué la puerta esta estaba entreabierta.

Los muebles aún permanecían cubiertos por tela blanca excepto por la mesa y una silla de la cocina. Gale estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba al bosque.

"Estoy seguro que el sendero por el que caminábamos aún se encuentra ahí" Dijo melancólico sin separar la vista del paisaje "Han crecido las plantas… hicimos tantas promesas en el bosque, Katniss…"

"Gale, ¿qué quieres?" Pregunté luego de suspirar, cansada de sus insinuaciones. Él se volteó y me enfrentó con la mirada

"Una explicación o, aún mejor, una razón de por qué cambiaste de opinión. Siempre estuviste tan segura de lo que querías, luchabas por eso, ¿por qué te diste por rendida, después de tantos años? ¿Fue por Peeta?"

"¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones? No se las debo a nadie, lo que yo haga o piense es asunto mío. Tú decidiste hacer tu vida lejos de aquí, lejos de mí, eso te quitó el derecho de saber lo que pasaba por mi mente, desde el día en que dejaste de preocuparte, de llamar por teléfono, cosa que nunca sucedió. Eso, para mí, significa que no hay interés de tu parte, igual que de mi madre, por lo tanto, ¿por qué debería de darte razones? No te las mereces…" Hice el ademán de dar media vuelta y largarme, pero su fuerte mano tomó mi brazo y me detuvo.

"Jamás perdí el interés en ti, Katniss… eso lo dejé en claro muchos años atrás, pero supe que serías feliz lejos de mí porque sí, fui yo el responsable de la muerte de Prim, fue mi estrategia sólo que no pensaba que ella estuviera ahí, pero siempre rondabas en mi mente y sabía sobre ti porque mandaba a gente a preguntar…" Lo interrumpí con mi bufido. "Jamás dejé de amarte" Confesó peligrosamente cerca de mis labios "jamás he dejado de amarte"

"Lo siento Gale" Dije, apartándome de él "desde que nací mis prioridades fueron muy diferentes a las del resto, por lo que buscar a la persona correcta para mí era una de las últimas cosas por las que preocuparme. Jamás te vi como un posible candidato, mucho menos cuando te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y con Peeta… tuvo que pasar un poco de tiempo para darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era sólo teatro, que de alguna parte salían esas demostraciones tan espontáneas. Por él tuve sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad, contigo fue algo como una relación de hermanos"

"Entonces… ¿nunca te enamoraste de mí?"

"Me lo pregunté muchas veces, pero no eras la persona para mí, Gale. Me enamoré de Peeta, por eso cambió mi mente, por eso decidí luchar por mi vida aunque a veces estaba dispuesta a perderla. Es por eso que ahora me ves esperando un hijo suyo, porque sin él no podría sobrevivir" Dije recordando aquella frase que Gale dijo alguna vez esperando que él lo recordase, al parecer lo hacía tan bien como yo.

Cuando me disponía a salir de la casa por segunda vez, una fuerte punzada me atravesó el vientre y mis pantalones se humedecieron.

Observé a Gale y noté cómo sus ojos reflejaban los míos, no podía ver nada más que pánico.

A pesar de haber memorizado cada una de las palabras que Cyrus me dijo, mi mente quedó completamente en blanco, pues nunca imaginé que al llegar este momento me encontraría encerrada en una casa con Gale en lugar de Peeta.

Cuando mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y todo se volvía negro, otra contracción atravesó mi abdomen y Peeta me sujetó por los hombros.


	4. El canto

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido un par de problemas personales y semanas agitadas por el trabajo, pero siempre tuve presente que debía escribir algo nuevo, lo peor de todo es tener la idea lista para el capítulo siguiente y ninguna para el que debería estar escribiendo…

Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los demás porque, la verdad, quería sacármelo de encima lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Gracias por todos los reviews y a las nuevas personas que le dieron una oportunidad a mi fic y se unieron en el capítulo III. Espero que les guste, el siguiente será mejor.

**IV:** El canto

Lo había esperado desde que lo sentí moverse por primera vez. Aún lo sigo esperando, pero ya no hay movimiento ni tampoco más esperanzas.

Había vivido bajo mentiras por mucho tiempo como para dejarme engañar por un par de palabras y miradas nerviosas que evitaban mis ojos en cuanto se encontraban con los suyos. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para cerrar mis oídos y dejar de pensar, dejar de creer.

Algunos iban y venían, otros entraban y no volvían a salir, otros aparecían tras una puerta de vidrio y desaparecían tras la pared, caminando a paso lento, burlándose de mi impaciencia.

Jamás fui una persona optimista, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a nunca esperar algo bueno de la vida, pues siempre me lo arrebataban de las manos, razón por la cual desde el comienzo no quise aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a lo que había estado evitando; pero lo hice y se transformó en una de las cosas más importantes por las que podía luchar, para finalmente encontrarme postrada en una cama con las manos vacías.

Tal vez era yo la del problema, tal vez era una forma de castigo por quererme negar a lo inevitable o quizá era mi cuerpo el que no podía resistirlo.

Estaba claro en el reflejo del espejo que yo ya no era lo que solía ser, joven, que estaba cubierta de una manta de feas cicatrices, cada una con una historia, historias que me pesaban en los hombros, que nunca me dejarían tranquila y que me quitarían una parte de mí, como si necesitaran despellejarme otra parte de piel y suplantarla por un feo recuerdo que se transformaría en cicatriz con el paso del tiempo.

Había sentido el dolor del hambre, del abandono, de la muerte y las apuñaladas pero nada se comparaba con el que experimentaba ahí tumbada boca arriba, observando el techo mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía ante los espasmos.

¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía escuchar? ¿Qué era lo que me debían decir? ¿Estaba lista para aceptar lo peor?

Tal vez no era capaz de escuchar lo que temía, quizá ya no podría soportar nada más; me habían transformado en algo débil, en una persona vulnerable capaz de partirse por la mitad con sólo un par de palabras y ¿por qué? Porque había nacido en la época equivocada o quizá había nacido mucho tiempo después, quizá era muy joven. El mundo estaba descolocado, hubiese sido mejor que haya perecido y no estaríamos viviendo, no habríamos vivido lo que vivimos, mis hijos no habrían corrido con esta suerte.

Mis hijos… esos que nunca llegarán a serlo porque me destruyeron antes de que pudiera pensar por mí misma sin que me manejaran como una pieza de ajedrez. El hijo de Peeta que quizá nunca llegue a abrir los ojos porque mi cuerpo era defectuoso, porque ya no podía con más batallas.

Creía que nunca más alguien iba a morir por culpa de los juegos, viví creyendo eso por años y fui una ilusa porque nada había acabado, todo estaba recién comenzando; el que ahora viviéramos en paz no aseguraba nada, pudo haber terminado la tormenta pero aún quedaban las repercusiones tal y como sucedía tras la explosión de una bomba nuclear, habían sobrevivientes, pero las siguientes generaciones pagaban las consecuencias.

-Peeta –susurré para mí misma, recordando aquellos ojos azules que, con dolor, me observaron marchar a través de las puertas de vidrio.

Tenía que enfrentarme a él y ver en sus ojos cómo el alma se le partía entre mil pedazos para luego tratar de consolarme y consolarse a sí mismo diciéndome que habría otra oportunidad, que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo y yo me negaría mordiéndome la lengua porque lo amaba demasiado como para volver a cerrarme en mi burbuja y dejarlo ahí esperando que yo cambiase de opinión mientras, dentro suyo, él sabía que no volvería a tener la misma oportunidad que tuvo.

Me sentí inútil y frustrada.

Mis ojos se desviaron de las encandilantes luces del techo cuando algo cálido se aferró a mi mano. Peeta me observó en silencio con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-No me han dicho nada –dije con la voz ronca

-A mí tampoco –contestó en un susurro

-¿Por qué lloras? –Porque sabía, como yo, lo que había sucedido

-Voy a pedir que te saquen de aquí

-No –lo detuve-. Si salgo de aquí, todo habrá terminado, prefiero quedarme

-Y ¿quedarte con la incertidumbre?

-Es menos doloroso

Y se quedó conmigo en silencio esperando que el tiempo se derritiera y se escurriera a nuestro alrededor, tratando de ignorar lo obvio.

Había sido doloroso saber que Cinna y muchos otros habían muerto, pero habría sido peor el saber cómo había sido su muerte. Ahora sólo quería quedarme con la confirmación, evitando los detalles.

Recordé aquella vez que Peeta había sido abandonado en la arena y cuando lo vi por primera vez en meses por la televisión, maltratado y demacrado debido a las torturas del capitolio. Dolía no saber qué había sido de él, dolía saber que estaba en manos de los agentes de la paz y sus torturas, pero había sido peor confirmar mis peores pesadillas tras ver su precario estado.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho.

-¿Katniss? –preguntó Peeta al escuchar el acelerado pitido de la máquina que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

Y ahí estaba lo que se suponía y tanto quería escuchar, lo que por tantos meses había esperado. Ella lloraba con fuerzas envuelta en una manta blanca para calmarse apenas su pequeño cuerpo encontró el mío. Acunó su cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró.

Los juegos no habían echo morir a nadie más. En ese momento el mundo por fin había encontrado la paz.


End file.
